


Not Acceptable

by Xx_Furia_xX



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, freeform - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Angry Benedict Cumberbatch, Bisexuality, Blowjobs, Comments appreciated, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Contracts, Daddy Kink, Daddy Tom, Deception, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family, Feedback appreciated, Fluff, Freeform, Gunshot Wounds, Horses, Isolation, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Loss of Virginity, Love, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Pigs, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Racism, Romance, Slaves, Slow To Update, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, ongoing, pansexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Furia_xX/pseuds/Xx_Furia_xX
Summary: Smile :)





	1. Chapter 1

The new transport of pig squealed and oinked, tipping to their hind legs occasionally to grab the bag of pig feed, which this week is our leftovers from Granny's birthday. The sweet potato mush, that we tend to scrap to the little ones or the elderly because they're the only ones who think the slimy supper is delicious, table scraps and whatnot. The bag is tipped over from a flying pig, to hell! That's Arnold. He's the biggest and oldest pig we have, yet, more energetic than his daughter Janet. Dad insist on referring the animals as real people so, before he hires anyone they must memorize the name of each animal in the field they're signing for. For me, weirdly, it's pigs and horses. Which is easy because my pigs have personality and none of the horse look remotely the same. 

My hands shoot out to my neck pulling the blood red whistle to my lips, dispersing the hungry creatures. 

"Fine! What off the floor! Nothin' new anyhow." I roll my eyes and yank the rough sack that carried the mush with unbelievable force, knocking my cowgirl boot covered feet from under me. 

A yelp escapes my lips and a new farm hand rushes to help me out of muck that I tell myself is only mud. 

"Gosh. Thank you!" I gasps pulling the rough hand to right myself. 

"Tis fine. Boss' daughter y'know. Hope to have good words thrown my way." The young dirty blonde man winks with a smirk. 

I scowl dropping my smile and this guy's hand turning on my heels towards the spot of the gate that I usually hop over, afraid that if I lock the gate the pigs will get loose. 

"Have a good day helping hand!" I wave the muck covered bag with one hand as my other hand lifts my weight to the other side of the fence in a practiced maneuver. 

I place the bag where it belongs before going to the horse stalls. The faucet is turned on with my wrist before my hands are sheltered in sun heated water. A sigh escapes my lips at the warmth. 

"Don! You have five minutes before your horseback riding starts." My father's voice booms from behind me. I immediately turn the water off before turning to my Daddy. 

He has big worker boots on, jeans that sweep against the heel of his boot and a button down gray shirt tucked in his pants swelling around his round belly. His dark perfectly shaped beard was slightly peppered with gray hair that faded up into baldness. 

I giggled at him and looked down at myself. My light blue fitted jeans hugged me perfectly and were tucked into my knee high, black, boots. My black button down shirt was not tucked and unbuttoned until under my breast showcasing my tank top that was the same color as my pants and tucked into my jeans that were held up by a black belt. My sleeves were scrunched up to above my elbows, like my father's. 

"Yes, sir!" I chirp, earning me a wink. 

I jog from my father towards the younger horses, directly across from their parents. I smiled as I entered Rump's stall. His name was Rumplestiltskin because of his golden brown coat and near blonde mane. He was amazing with kids, better than I was for sure. I glanced over at Snow White, his sister. She was white with a black nose and mane. They were both sattled by helpers beforehand. 

Both horses are easily led to the horse back riding field I step in with them and allow them to graze as I wait for my first appointment of the evening. 

"Are you teaching me how to ride ponies?" A sweet voice echoes from below me and I instinctly kneel. 

"Oh yes! What's your name? I'm Donatella." I reach my hand out towards the curly headed pale girl. 

"I'm Angelic! Uncle Tom has told me so much about horsies! He said that your farm got the best reviews and he only wanted the best for me!" Angelic giggles causing a smile to brush my face. 

"Where is your Uncle Tom, sweetie?" A true, sweet smile is aimed at the little girl. 

"Behind you, silly! "

I swiftly stand, twisting to face a brick wall. I gasp side stepping, my heart pounding in my chest. 

"Whoa, there!" A big warm hand covers the small of my back swooping me towards a hard, warm, big body. The scent makes my legs quiver under me and my vision darken. It smells like mint mixed with the musk of a hard working man. My hands instinctly grip to the red shirt as my legs right theirself. 

"What a startle! " I blush trying to back up from the man who's made me instantly dizzy. "Thank you!" 

"Always. I'm Thomas Hiddleston, my neice was scheduled for lessons today?"

"Yes, yes! I'm Donatella Marsh! Of Marsh Riders." I giggle nervously, blush taking over my freckle sprinkled face. "I teach horse back riding. I'm currently doing a 2 for one. I could teach any two people for the price of one adult. Are you interested?" 

"Oh! That'll be so much fun Uncle!" Angelic pipes up, doe eyes looking up to Thomas. 

His dark curls are gently smoothed back, sharp cheek bones armored as he smiles a gorgeous smile, gentle crows feet kissing the corners of his beautiful ocean blue eyes, that leads into a laugh. The sound weakens my knees, I stumble forward, head spinning from the knee weakening 'ehehehe' laugh from his warm tempting lips. 

Considering my age, I know my feelings are inappropriate. He's a beautiful man. He's knocking my usual independence and determination right from under me without trying!

"Ah. Angel, I can not. It cost too much and I can't guarantee the follow up lessons will be paid that way. I am sorry."

"UNCLE!" 

"Hey! It's fine, sweetie. Let's go see what horse you like. Here. Grab an apple or two from that bag on the barn wall and I will show you two how to feed the horses. Isn't that fun?" I smile at her and point towards the bag. 

"Yes!" The little girl immediately forgets her battle as she runs in an adorable way to the apple bag above the apple barrel.

"Donatella is such a beautiful name." A warm breath fans my cheek wisping a light brown strip of my hair into my face. 

"Thank you." A blush holds my face hostage as my gaze falls to my dirt caked boots. 

"How old are you, anyway? You're quite pretty."

"I'm sixteen!" My eyes shoot up to his blue ones taking in his worried expression. 

"Angelic is only ten."

"She does seem like an angel."

His expression shifts as she returns giddily. She's hyper through the whole afternoon making me miss two appointments, luckily with no shows. More people arrive randomly, workers and riders.

I can't help my eyes from wondering to Thomas and Angelic. 

He's gentle with her and it heats and flips my stomach in ways I can't help but love. I feel detached when my shift is over and my boots are dragged as I head home, in the middle of The Marsh, which we've named the land. 

I hear patters of feet and feel a hand on my shoulder. 

"Donatella! "

"Hm?"

"We're new to town. Uh... Whew. That run! Uh. I'm new and would love to be shown around. Maybe I can pick you up sometime and we can get together and..."

 

"Oh. Sure!" My heart pounds in my chest. "Do you want my number?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smile :)


	2. Chapter 2

The week at Daddy's Farm felt slow. The people who sign up for horse back riding are like the normal vistors, people who get angry that their princess got bit by a horse - ultimately not following the rules of palm out flat and stand on the side so the horse can see and only feed the horses when a worker is helping - and the people who are pleasantly surprised with their visit and newfound enjoyment. Each day I had still hoped that Thomas would arrive. That I'd hear Angelic's voice asking about where we got Snow or Rump from. That I could fall just to have Thomas's strong arm wrap around me in attempt to hold my safety. 

Tonight, my thoughts have become further from reality. I'm sixteen and I'd doubt such a beautiful hunk of a man would want me but my doubt doesn't stop my brain from puzzling together a fantasy. One that speeds up my heart rate and jolts a throb between my legs. 

That oh so perfectly soft warm hand that I felt on my back slithering down to cup my bottom, accompanied by the other. His hands squeezing it pressing his hard on into my abdomen, being that much taller than I. Through being virgin of even my first kiss I can practically feel the probing of the smooth Jean covered lump pressed against me. His neck cranes down, mine cranked upwards locking us in a kiss that warms my insides turning them into a liquid that can only escape with my release.

I let my hand slide down my rising and falling chest over my stomach to my panties. Hoping to feel the spark I've read of so many times in books, I feel nothing besides my hands against my skin. My index and middle finger trace the opening between my lips, Thomas's face comes to mind a smirk slithering onto his tempting lips before his tongue does. The pink moist flicker makes my breath catch in my throat, a feeling I've not felt before pulses through my legs causing me to clench my lower half, resulting in a hiccupped moan. I immediately stop and listen to the noise surrounding my home. My parents are definitely still asleep but my sister might not be. She's in the room right next to mine and I knew just how thin the wall our beds were against due to us creating knock signals when we were younger. Our parents weren't always happy, together and being the center of their anger wasn't a smart decision to be making. We didn't talk, just made scratched and knocks to talk to one another. Later in life we did masturbate together, she being thirteen to my ten, she had taught me because mother was too busy fighting with my father and her other husband - which is another story we'll get to later - and our family's girls developed faster. Mentally and physically. I felt the need to masturbate early. 

Her knowing I was masturbating wasn't the problem of her hearing, no, knowing that she was beautiful and legal was. If I were to reveal to whom I was fantasizing about, and she felt he was worthy she might go for it. Thomas could actually be with her, as well. I wasn't going to tell her about my lust for a man I had only seen once. She could, most definitely, spread her legs for him. 

The thought sparked new images in my fantasy. Thomas holding the back of my sister's leg up as two of his long fingers plunged into her pink opening, angled just right. His thumb rubbing her bud. At this point I'm masturbating, thanking my parents for my stable bed as my hips press up into the air against my assaulting digits. One of my hands hold my lips apart exposing my bud to the cold air, the other hand is rubbing the throbbing bud lightly edging me towards a climax. A soft moan escapes my lips as my vision of my sister, Ellen, and Thomas changed to me. Thomas's mouth landing on my, now imaginary, fingers. His tongue circling and flicking at my clit frantically, hands pushed into my lower back so he can further feast on me. My fingers take on his tongue's actions gasping as my finger brushes at the right time to cause a mixture of pain and pleasure to ripple through my stomach and the bottom of my spine. I buck my hips into my fingers without knowledge my eyes clenching shut as I imagine his face lifting to look at me, lips glistening with my juice before he Crawls above me and thrust himself into me with one thrust. The false feeling of his thrust sends me over. 

My toes curl and my body arches up off the bed. I jolt send shaky gasp through my bedroom. Waves of juices coast upon my shaking fingers as my entire sex squeezes and holds my fingers captive. Shivers rack my back, electricity zapping me head to toe as I orgasm. A new feeling taking me over entirely until it slowly begins to fade, throbbing replacing it with a hint of pain. I want more but my body is limp, everything is heavy. My brain is buzzing and all I can see are those beautiful crystal, ocean, blue eyes gazing into my own as I fall asleep. 

The next morning feels perfect! I slip from my bed before my alarm even sounds and skip to my adjoined bathroom. I take a quick shower then brush my teeth combing my Auburn brown mid back length hair out to hang as it wants. A natural cherry red lipped smile is thrown at me in the mirror, showcasing up until my canine teeth before I hurry out. Three black ponytail holders on my left wrist, skinny black wrist watch on my other, gray skinny jeans, white hightops, white button down - buttoned until under my breast, - and gray tank top covering my under clothes. 

I grab my black bag slinging a strap over one shoulder just as my sister burst into my room. 

"The power went out last night! You have less than twenty minutes to-" Ellen trails off before noticing my readiness and pulling me with her down the stairs, she's in hot pink flats and a tye dyed over sized dress, slightly pushing the finger rule, with a pink belt around her hips. Her dark, almost, black hair is in a ponytail strands of hair wisping her face. 

The school was thirty minutes away, that was the real problem. A rushed goodbye is passed between each family member. Mom rushing off into town to work, dad having to go to his day job too, Joseph and Jonathan the twins rushing us along, their college being a walking distance from our high school. 

Precious time is wasted as we all find our ways to the place we need to be. Then we're speeding. Ellen can't drive when we're on time. Imagine how she drives in a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the time!


	3. Chapter 3

The ride is absolutely scary. 

Our hands grip to anything we can, mine being the back of the passenger seat and the seat under me along with my secured seat belt holding me in place. Jonathan follows suit holding onto my hand as well as his door handle. Joseph is holding onto his head rest, being cursed to take the passengers seat in our time stamped frenzy. We're all trying to mold into our seats besides Ellen. She thinks it's a smart idea to be inches away from her steering wheel. We're incredibly sorry for him but to me, school is important. I need to be smart if I want to take up the farm and Business Management is my first class.

"Why didn't someone else drive?" The question spills from my mouth without thought. 

Ellen Glares at me while my brothers double over in laughter. 

I bite my lips glancing from my brothers to my sister who hasn't put her eyes on the road since my very needed question. Proving my point, if I had one. 

"Because they don't want to die. I do. What's better than taking my beloved siblings with me? "

The car is instantly silent as she storms out of the car, already at school. Ten minutes to spare. 

"Was she serious Joe?" I pipe up, my eyes wide with worry. 

"We'll talk to her. You got three minutes to get to class kiddo. Go. "

I hop from the car and race to the school building noticing two things. There isn't anyone in the halls. The school doors are locked. My heart drops between my legs. How the heck am I late!!? Ellen is almost never late. She is damn near early everyday. She stresses being early! 

I glance down at my watch and my eye twitches in utter annoyance. 

 

SUN April 1st 8:28AM 

 

I turn and scream as all my siblings, Ellen included, speed away in our forest green SUV. Middle fingers up and proud. Loud lyrics sounding like, "Feels good to be a gangster..." blaring from the car's windows. 

I begin laughing annoyed at my situation, even more so that my mother and father played along. Both my fingers go up to them in props. 

The doors buzz behind me and I roll my eyes. 

"So now you wanna open, dontcha?" I whip around and glare at the door noticing the tiny office lady wave to me in acknowledgement through the glass. I wave back and giggle at how adorable she was. 

"How are we gonna get them back at them, huh?" I shake my head looking to the ground. 

A thought jumps to mind and I begin to jog in the direction of the town's jokster shop. I giggle as I find the most realistic spiders I can once inside. 

Ellen hates spiders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry it's short! Hah!


	4. Chapter 4

Each spider was placed strategically into Ellen's locker, revenge burning in the back of my eyes. Maybe it's really sadness. I'm not sure why I play along with these things, rude pranks, while being left alone causes me to be uneasy. 

Time passes as I place my siblings revenge filled pranks into place returning home in the middle of my parent's arguing. 

"We can't afford the farm anymore Nathaniel!" My mother hissed at my father. 

My feet plant onto the entryways carpeted floor, ears perking and zoning in as my arm stretches to ease the door closed silently. 

"Then stop paying hundreds of dollars for your goddamn hair while we need it to live. Your hair is not worth the food and clothes on my children's backs. " My father responds calmly. 

A smile of pride consumes my face. 

"I need to love myself if my husband doesn't! Your children have enough. They can milk those damn cow. You can stop giving them the farm's profit! What is a sixteen year old doing earning money from horseback riding anyway? She isn't worth that much. She needs to learn to work without pay. You can't baby her. Nor those other children!" she's screeching at this point. 

My eyes burn, even though she isn't my biological mother it stings being talked bad about. I skip up the stairs blocking out her narcissistic squeaks. My bedroom seems further than usual but I know it's the effect of the world spinning around me. My heart dropping at the thought of my animals dispersing around the world or country as the Marah dies off. No heritage of childhood after childhood to be passed down. 

 

I don't come out my room the rest of the day, my skipping dinner serving as a, 'at least this will make you lose some fat.' 

The morning passes quick, I'm in my first hour in a daze about running away from home that turns into tangled sheets, sweaty bodies, black finger tempting curls and blue eyes that scream my name in a voice that whispers love. Then rough, my fingernails swimming into skin as hips are pressed against mine illuminating an ache between my legs. 

A 'psst' that isn't directed at me knocks me from my daze causing me to cross one of my legs ontop of the other to lessen the throbbing. The source of the indiscreet noise is a raven haired boy who is attempting to get a purple haired lady's attention, it works. And she wipes out her phone leading him to do the same. Her chair is scooted into the front of my desk and I don't need perfect vision to read these text. 

BOY: R u rdy 4 2nite?

GIRL: I didn't realize I was still going through with it.... I'm scared. What if I get a creep or something? What if it's not enough. 

BOY: Allie, I'll be there. I'll dress as a lady and sell my nonexistent virginity too if it were to make you comfortable but I can't and you're the one who needs the money. Make it enough. You owe them Allie.

GIRL: Rite. Idk. It's risky. 

BOY: It is illegal. Illegal things come off like that. 

GIRL: Text me the address. 

The address is texted and my head shoots up as my own phone vibrates against my thigh. 

UNKNOWN NUMBER: Hey. Are you free tonight, beautiful? 

ME: Who is this, may I ask? 

UNKNOWN NUMBER: It's Thomas, Donatella. 

ME: I'm in class Thomas! 

THOMAS: You didn't have to respond right away! 

I text him the address of what I just saw heat radiating from each of my pores. Excitement and terror pumps through my veins. 

So much could go wrong. 

VRRRR 

THOMAS: Meet you there!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm hot. Despite there being a night chill and my naturally Caramel bronze skin barely being covered with the sleeveless turtle neck and the flowing black skirt it's tucked into, I'm hot. My skin burns and it's my nervousness that causes this. I'm hot. My black painted toes curl in my toms showing how uncomfortable I am. It felt so awkward being at a bar without my parents. The balls of my feet peek out of my shoes as they rest on the rod of the wooden bar stool I had claimed. I'm nervous for what's to come of the night. I'm nervous for losing something I had always planned to lose on my own time and will, as my decision with the right person. Like every other naive hopeless romantic. 

Minutes ago I was given the rules for the people who were to sell their virginity along with the ones who were buying them. We are all to prove our identity. IDs, school and state or birth certificates. The age you had to be was sixteen hearing that made me stiffen until the announcer had said that it was the youngest acceptable no bargaining. The rules, everyone is to return here at 5pm tomorrow to ensure that every single person is absolutely safe. There are officers involved, anyone missing will result into three phone calls to the missing person and if there is a hint of distress if there is an answer a report will be filed. The partner will be the first suspect of the case, 'anonymously' given by one of the event organizers. The company will not be taped, photoed, and bidders only bid half price. If one is to say five hundred dollars during the bid they will pay one thousand. Half of the money goes to the organization and the other will go to the person who they are buying the virginity of. If both people have signed the contract, which everyone has to, the person who is giving their virginity cannot have sex with anyone until the virginity is taken, if the virginity is not taken in the first night it will have to be told in the meeting to an official so they could keep tabs. The contract will state that the buyer owns your virginity, they could take it themselves give it to another person or share. The entire experience will be to their liking. The buyer and the bought will talk of a day, time, place or take them right away. The details have to be given to the organization to ensure the safety of everyone if the virginity is taken a different night. The bought is not in control of their first time once the contract is signed unless the buyer authorizes it and signs the contract saying they paid and don't want it. It will be given to the buyer, otherwise. If the bought doesn't comply they have to give double the amount of money back to the buyer, the money paid to the organization and the money given to them. If person was bought for five hundred dollars the bought will have to pay two thousand to compensate the buyer. After the speaker had spoke I had signed my contract, after through skimming, with shaky hands:

Donatella Oliviana Marsh. I stared at it as long as humanly possible. 

I had scurried up the stairs since the bid was happening in the basement of the bar and Thomas was to meet me in the bar. I was not questioned for ID in the actual bar, it actually nerved me that I was barely glanced at. Anxiety settled into my chest. The bartenders looked like they knew, they ignored me like I were invisible until they flushed with pity and sent me a worrying glance. I had gotten other glances too, women turned their nose up at me and horny men stared. I couldn't put my finger on what since I had no cleavage I ruled out completely that my race would cause any type of attention.

A man across from me had been glancing at me for the longest, I had tried to ignore it. A glance of mine that caught his gave him an unwanted invitation to come to me. My hands twisted uncomfortably in my lap, surely I wasn't inviting him over. He was far from ugly, he had a strong prickle sprinkled jaw and equally strong body. His hand was brushed through his dirty blonde hair that was up in such a sexy man bun as he smirked at me. He wore a black leather jacket that failed to hide the strength in his arms and a loose flowing gray shirt with dark jeans and shoes I couldn't see through the jumping music influenced crowd. Women at the bar perked up, breast jutted forward eyes following the built man over colorful lipstick stained glasses. One ratty haired lady tucked her arm around his strong neck swooping him down to her leaving him to emerge with a dark lipstick stain on his jaw. I look away shifting in the bar stool. My phone was tucked into the lingerie I had bought as Ellen drove me to the street over, I told her that I was visiting a boyfriend who our parents wouldn't agree with, like she was. Though I had only gone to my best friend, Aria's, house to change and tell her of my plans if I were to come up missing or hurt. She supported me, telling me that if she -a year older than me at 17- had hers she'd join to protect me but couldn't. We settled on me texting her at the same time I was to report back here. My daze had allowed me to block out the vibrating thump and techno music of the club. His approach had drowned out everything but himself. The jumping grinding and dancing of the club was put off into the unknown. It vanished when the woman had taken him into her arms.

 

I glanced down down at my watch noticing that I had thirty minutes to be on stage beside the other girls. I smoothed down my number. 23 was in bold on a white sheet of paper on my chest. When I looked up i was staring straight into the pit of all food. I realized how small I was as I looked up to see the dirty blonde haired man step back from me to allow me space. He was tall, maybe the same height as Thomas. I would surely stop mid chest, considering my slight extra weight I probably would be too big to actually be that small girl that dominates floated to. 

"Hey, you're a beautiful gift to sore eyes. I'm Chris Hemsworth, but you can call me the guy who's about to buy you a drink. What would you like?"

"I uh...but...I'm sixteen. I can't drink!" I hiss glancing around, nervous. 

"I didn't know parents named their spawn after numbers, that reminds me. Can I have yours?" His phone was whipped out from some unknown place and handed to me after a second of typing, my displayed name set as "Beautiful girl from the bar."

I giggle, "That's illegal mister Hemsworth! "

He leans forward overwhelming me with the smell of wood and a musk that flares my insides, "I'll take you away to somewhere it's not."

His breath is minty mixed with a hint of liquor, it makes me feel drunk myself. Without realization his phone is handed back to him with the name correction and my number.

"Donatella?" My name is called by two beautifully sculpted voices, both close enough to hear over the deafening music.

"Thomas!" I hop from the bar stool and throw my arms around Thomas's torso. The action is instantly regretted but the feeling of hands crawling around me holding me against this beautiful man, wanting me there. 

"Hello to you too, beautiful." I can hear the smile on his lips as he whispers to me. He pulls me tighter into him causing my number to crumble on my chest reminding me of my time limit.

"We need to go! Chris, you can text me your name and I should answer." Gripping to Thomas's hand I pull him into the approximate direction of the basement.

Once we get into the hallway Thomas takes my hand pulling me to a wall furthest away from the steps and caging me into the corner, his stance is strong and either of his arms are pressed against the way. My body heats up as I realize I wouldn't be able to run if I needed to causing shaky hands to grip to the bottom of my skirt. The staircase is only dimly lit, making even his face the scariest thing imaginable, the light only gracing a small portion of the area which makes his face shadowed. I realize I don't really know this man, his black hair had become a dirty golden blonde and this one had a more natural look and was a bundle of curled locks.

"Why are you in such a rush?" His voice startles me out of my trance causing me to blush. I hadn't told him. Out of all things I just invited a grown man to watch me sell my virginity! I didn't even tell him.

"I....well," clearing my throat, my eyes shift downward. How do you break it to someone so incredibly good looking that your, kind of, date is leading to a virginity loss that will not be with them? 

A finger brushes down my lips before finding my chin making me look up to what seems to be his eyes, "You can tell me." 

It was such a gentle voice. 

"Well, uh, the basement is an auction! It's a fast way to get money, I'm selling a piece to help out the Marsh. My parents were fighting and this was the first opportunity. I just hope it'll cover what they need. It..." 

"What are you selling, art is beautiful. I'd love to see it beforehand?" I can hear a smile on his voice, he can hear my nervousness on mine. 

My armpits prickle uncomfortably sliding alongside my sweaty hands to make me even more uncomfortable.

"You can tell me." He says it again before leaning his lips onto my nose.

Confused, I blink trying to see if the scene will vanish. "My virginity."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smile :D


	6. Chapter 6

"Your what?" Thomas's voice comes out breathless as he pulls away into the light of the stairwell. Anger cascading down his face.  

"I need to..." I'm whimpering, the anger that floats across his face scaring me into feeling the need to release myself. 

"Why the fuck would you want to do such a slut type thing? A virginity is sacred and needs to be nortured with love. You don't sell such a thing you'd never get back. You are a young lady, you just don't do that."

"Tho-"

 "No! How fucking dare you? Did you really call me on a date to see you be bought like some type of sleazy whore?!" 

My head spins, what he says is true. I know it's true, what I have grown up living with is worth my first time. I have so many more. People get paid so much just for this piece of me and I need that much. I need that money. It being in my name will keep it from my father's wife in every way. I think that's worth it. I know that a farm that I have literally put everything imaginable into is worth my first time out of many, a near stranger can't tell me otherwise. 

"It is my body. I can do whatever the fuck I want with my body Thomas."

"Have fun being a slut! I'm not doing this. Fuck this. Fuck you Donatella."

A fist comes hurling down towards me, on instinct I shrivel. My arms shield my head from any danger that this man can cause. Cement rains down on me, into my fingers and hair. 

Feet walk away from me and my shoulders slump just as the door slams. A tear falls onto my shirt. 

"I'm fucked." I whimper into my hand. 

"We all are once we bring ourselves here, y'know?" 

I huff glancing up to see only a shadow. A figment of my imagination as I can't make out a face, just a blur of color. 

"I'll bite. What do you mean?" 

"I got myself into some tough shit. My family mostly. I owe some guys. They said that me letting them use my mouth, hands, little sister, wasn't enough. I turned their daughter gay, they said. My son isn't old enough to be turned gay, y'know? He's seven." The girl sniffles, "I need to save my son and myself and selling a nonexistent virginity is worth it. I need to. For him and Cassandra, their daughter. This money will get me and my family far far away from them. Away from rape. Away from the fear of my son being dead because a daughter of homophobic parents is the love of my life. This money will help me save my family. My child, from having to know he was the product of an eight year old girl being raped and raised in such a religious family that adoption nor abortion were options for them because me being raped and impregnated was a sign from the lord. We're all fucked here. Either we need hundreds of thousands of dollars because money is somehow safety or we need it to escape or remember. Right? We're fucked for that. Everyone here is fucked. The people through that door are drunkards and the people down those stairs? They're willing to take sixteen year old children's virginitys." She laughs making me glance over, but she's not there anymore. 

I stand up and run down the stairs, the auction. Pride swelling into me, lifting my shoulders and head up high. Tears far behind. 

My first time will be what I make it, this will be a dip in the pool. A test of the waters. Hey, I could be into girls. How would I know if I don't try?


	7. Chapter 7

Being on stage, the center of attention and light was definitely worth the anxiety attack that basically earned my buyer who bidded way more than I needed. 

"Number 22. She is a beautiful, pale white, sixteen year old girl. Her name is Allie Spade. Your money would be helping her move out of her parents home and to the right neighborhood. She has one request. Cum until you can't. What a devil we have here!" the spokesman throws into the crowd holding my classmates' hand. Allie turned and winked at me as she pulled her skirt up and shook her bottom for the crowd. 

"Uh, twelve hundr-" 

"One fifty."

I was startled with the jump, bids were immediate and generously was offered with a flick of the wrist. 

"Two hundred fifty thousand. "

I gagged on my spit as the bidder finally was given the chance to ask for the final bid. 

"Twenty dollars! Cheap whore!" A crowd of men in the corner snickered, embarrassing me as the word arouse a second time even though not directed towards me. 

"She's already making more than you do on a year, snot for brain. Thirty seven thousand dollars and six one way tickets to any place she wants."

The room was quiet for a tense second before words that were said too fast for my brain to comprehend fell from the auctioneers mouth. 

"Sold to number 36!"

A breath escapes me then immediately huts as I'm called to next after a round of applause and a congratulations. 

Allie is led away by a man who scowls when their hands touch and my heart hurts for her. The 20 or so people before weren't treated as such which gives me slight reassurance. 

"OH! We have a nice kind of plump one here! Isn't she beautiful? She is obviously African American, such a fine skinned beauty too. Her skin is that of gold! I might take her for myself," the announcer makes me blush earning a few snaps from random areas of the room, "Her name is Donatella- no last name included. She is sixteen and her refusal to tell us specifically what your money is going to gives her an air of mystery to surround that beautiful exterior. I'll start the bid off where we left at thirty seven thousand. "

The crowd is silent and I stare, awestruck at the wall in front of me. My first bid was amazing. More than what was needed by far. 

"Forty seven." 

"Fort-" 

"Fifty two!"

"Five hundred" 

The room fell silent the auctioneer studding before giving his bid once more, "Seven hundred."

My heart races in my ears as I fell lightheaded, I felt like a hand was circling my throat cutting off my breath with each panicked throb of my heart. Shudders racked my body as I fell to my knees head spinning and heart pulsing in my chest. Soft whimpers escape my lips as tears landed on my cheek. 

I had come to the realization that I didn't want to do this, that somethings are worth more than my past. I shouldn't be that afraid of change, but I am. I always will be. When my mother died it was a change I hadn't expected and tore me apart from the inside out but it laid in the past and she'd have needed me to move forward to a life that I want but struggle to get. I wasn't meant to live a never changing life. 

"One million seven hundred-" 

I shuddered with tears and a sob but my head shot up at my next bidders bid,

"Four million seven hundred thousand dollars biweekly for six years, plus whatever she wants for eight. Including the purpose of her auction."

"SOLD! We shall go on break."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and sexual content in this chapter.

I don't even remember how I ended up in the back of a limousine with the Benedict Cumberbatch.

He held a can of beer in his hands, his intense stare held me within a hold I wasn't sure I wanted out of.

The can is crushed within his strong hand as he leans forward, eyes roaming my small uncomfortable body. 

"Tell me, why the mystery? What's my money going to?" A notepad is placed into his lap, pen accompanying his other hand.

"Personal. Why buy Me?" 

"I do not prefer that term!" He chuckles eyes falling to my thighs, my skirt had secretly scooted up showcasing more than I had intended. The lingerie was exposed but Benedict didn't make a move to touch. His patience made me more comfortable with him. I thought this would be a fast process.

"I'm in charge of your first time, yes?" Benedict smirks eyes burning into mine.

"Yes, s-" 

"Ben, until you're in my bedroom where you will refer to me as master or sir. You will not be bratty with me. You will be obedient and in return you will receive orgasms. Though, I need you to sign a confidentiality agreement. I am famous, it is easy for me to be linked to the media."

"Well, you are riding around in a limo..." I giggle, instantly greeted with a growl. 

"You will sign the agreement before I take you to ou-," he clears his throat and shifts in his seat, his bulge becomes obviously visible. It looked like a boulder had been placed between his legs. "My home since the agreement states that my true home will be hidden from the public."

He slides me a sheet of paper before letting his hand fall on my cheek. "You are a beauty, I can't say I've ever been this attracted to anyone younger than twenty."

Heat radiates my face as I slide the signed paper back to him. I've never been complimented as much as I have in these few months. From Thomas to meeting a man as famous as Ben.

"We are here darling!" His long legs carry him from out of the limousine, a large slightly rough hand is held out to me helping me from my seat.

My skirt spills back into its rightful position as I'm lead to a weirdly standard looking home.

It looked like something an elderly couple would buy. It was secluded- alone, a brown picket fence gated a yard with a beautiful porch that held a swinging bench and well groomed garden. The house was more like a cabin, built with wood but as you got closer it became obvious that it was a material that was laid out like brick but resembled wood, color and texture. There were two set of doors, the first pair were glass with wooden handles- similar to the appearance of the rest if the porch. The second was a pair of wooden doors. They were both French styled doors. Equally beautiful. It was all so beautiful. The inside was cosy, not what was expected of a wealthy man. I would expect a big mansion that was held together by help but its not what he had. There was no television visible in the living room. There were three couches, you hand to step up two long stairs into the living room making it a three walked room straight to the left of the entry. two couches faced each other on opposing walls one's back facing the step but front facing a wood/brick fireplace. A coffee table piled with Shakespeare and other literature littered atop the table. A very small flame swayed within the, obviously specialized, glass door of the fireplace giving a romantic feel to the room.

"Your home is beautiful." I smile, glancing over to him. 

"You have me as hard as steel. Go bend over the arm of my couch now."

"Wh-" 

"I said now!" He growled the back of his hand smashing against the side of my face confusing me further.

Scurrying to the soft brown colored couch that faced the fire place I knelt. I assumed the position cautiously, my hands resembling paws as I padded at the couch. I've leant forward elbows on the couch with my bottom positioned outwards.

"You stay there. I have to make a few calls. Don't you dare touch anything. Nothing at all besides that couch. Do you understand me, little gitl?" 

His faced was buried in anger, his voice stern. "Yeah...?" My eyebrow shoots up.

A hand missiles against my bottom sending a sting to my heart and eyes, on instinct I scurry further up the couch but my hair is immediately yanked back. His breath violates my ear.

"You will respond with yes sir, or no sir when spoken to unless a question requires a broader response. Do I make myself clear?" He growls into my neck, his hard body is pressed into the back of mine. 

His bulge is felt against my bottom and I'm stuck between terrified and aroused. I had never considered myself as one that likes to be handled so roughly, but here I am getting obviously wet from a guy who's hit me twice in less then a day of knowing each other.

"I asked you a question! Answer it."

"Yes, s-sir" I studder hands on the back of the couch.

"Spread your legs. Don't move your hands." 

His knees are between mine suddenly, my back arched to hold my bottom high within the air exposing my covered arousal.

"You really are beautiful, Donatella, yes?" Hands slowly move from the sides of my breast to my bottom, my eyes are sealed shut and I'm not sure on how to reopen them.

I hesitate to thank him deciding against and trying to turn my brain off to get this one night over with but as I reach for the switch a finger trails between my virgin lips. My body immediately felt like a match was thrown on me, a moan pushes from my lips and my hips wiggle all out of my realm of control.

"Oh fuck, you're so fucking responsive." He growls and the buckle of his pants create a jingle, "Made me so hard."

Ben's finger retraces its steps causing a louder result and my hips to push further into the air and closer to the finger. My skin felt like it was burning, yet, I wasn't sure if this is what I wanted.

"Get so wet easily too..." A throaty groan graces my bum as a thick finger probes my hole wiggling and twisting once the single digit gets two knuckles deep.

My thighs quivered and barely audible gasps tickle my lips. Weird that I was fingered before I got my first kiss I thought then graced with embarrassment at the situation. His fingers curl and I lurch forward at the feeling. My mind felt like it was sent into blissful electricity immediately. The base of my spine, bottom of my stomach, and my heart all jumped and twisted together immediately racking my body with an orgasm that sprayed the glorious looking man. An orgasm that rocked my entire body and made my eyes roll back as shivers scraped my spine with increasing intensity.

"Oh yes!" I scream rocking my hips against his fingers, jolts of slightly painful throbs shaking my body until one final even more painful wave brushes my inners.

"There, your poor little hymen is stretched, it won't be as painful when I fuck you like the little bitch you are, now."


	9. Chapter 9

Ben's hand graces my neck pulling my naked, sweating, sore, drooling, sensitive, slightly bleeding body against his own. For the fourth time that night he thrusted his cock deep within my sore pussy, all I felt was pain as drool fell from my bottom lip onto my breast. Pain filled whimpers greeted his pleasure laced grunts, "You won't be able to run from our home, ever!" He growls. Confusion grows within my brain, why would he say our home like I live here too? Why would i run away? His second arm is wrapped around my waist holding my hips so I'm stuck in place to take each of his over powerful thrust.

"Pl-please it h-it hurts s-s-so much," my words come out like a drunken slur, they might as well not have come out at all as Ben only tightens his hold on my neck as his body jerks into mine hard before the pain giving organ falls from my swollen lips and squirts cum along my body.

 

I cry out my head falling and seeing his old cum and my blood spill from my worn vagina. Not anymore virgin.

 

"You should read the fine print of contracts you sign, whore. Your money has been transferred. Tomorrow I will brief you on the contract you've signed."

 

I know I'm being touched but in a daze I don't actually feel the contact. My hands grip the sofa as tears spill from my face. As he stands from the couch, using the back of my head as aide to get up, he smacks my bottom then leaves the room.

 

Soon, I'm asleep.

 

•••••

 

Pain is felt within my stomach and between my legs. Its what I feel first as I wake up, sitting up knocks the wind out of me and I taste blood. My eyes pop open, I'm no longer in the living room that I thought belonged to a nice actor, no. 

The room is cement, one high small rectangular window was above a black door with no handle nor gap between floor and door or the ceiling. There was a black table for two to the right of the door, a fake glass vase sat in the middle of it showcasing vibrant fake orange flowers. 

Sitting up I see the cement floor has a big fluffy black rug in the center. My eyes scan everywhere, looking up I see that the light fixture was caged in confusing me until I hear the movement of a camera. My throat hitches and my eyes fall. The bed is black, the mattress graced with orange sheets the same bright shade as the flowers, the king sized bed was pressed up against another cement wall that was painted bright orange.

My eyes look everywhere, my heart pounding in my chest as I notice a bright orange speaker like thing next to the black door with black buttons. It buzzes before an unmistakable voice comes on. 

"I, Donatella Oliviana Marsh, sign over my rights as a united states citizen to the rightful owner of this contract. I fully belong to them. I will do as I'm told regardless of my thoughts on the demand. I will not back talk the owner and will adhere to his rules and expectations. I will address my owner as master and his company as sir. I will serve him as he wishes. My body is there's along with my mind, in return the owner, Benedict Cumberbatch, shall house me until he sees fit as he sees fit. He will punish me when I do not adhere to these rules. He will inform my family of our relationship and tell them I have run away and given my consent to be with the contract holder. I will attend the school he enrolls me in. He will deposit my payments into my family's banking account and because of the seriousness of this contract will not be able to withdraw or sue my family." The intercom clicks back on with a deep chuckle, "And there's so much more you have agreed to through your ignorance and naivety. Stupid girl. There is a clock in the corner of your room. Set it up next to your bed and in thirteen minutes stand with your back against the door."

 

•••••

 

Thick leather is wrapped around my neck, cool metal dangling from it and against my skin causing me to shiver. My palms are sweating and throbbing in dull pain and fear.

My head is roughly tilted towards Benedict, pain shoots through my cheek and mouth. I hadn't obeyed Bened- Master when he had come over the intercome. Instead, I screamed telling him how stupid he was to think I was actually going to listen to that bullshit. I hadn't seen anything like that on any contract I put a pen to. He did not like that, in fact, hated it. The black door was sucked into the concrete floor, explaining the invisible gap and in came the brunet taking my neck with crushing force within his fist erupting a gasp of surprise mixed with a whimper of pain before I was thrown like a ragdoll into the wall of the room. Breath knocked out of my lungs, my eyes opening to be greeted by four cuffs drilled deep within the wall. "Oh god" I had gasped trying to scurry away as my brain put an imaginary skeleton within the cuffs.

My hair was wrapped within a fist pulling me up then releasing me when knuckles clashed against the side of my face. My shoulders were gripped within a strong hold giving him the ability to flip me over and drop his knuckles dead into my mouth blood pooling over my taste buds, "You will listen to me" he hollered spit raining over my face.


	10. Chapter 10

I had nodded, too terrified to wipe the glob of spit from the corner of my eye.

"Now, you plug in that fucking alarm clock then go up the stairs, do you understand?" He had been off of me right as his sentence ended.

Fingers probe at my scalp before lifting my entire body of the ground into rough arms, "Do you understand that you are now my slave?" He growled.

"I-I...." I was so confused, I felt like I messed up big time signing that damn contract last night signing away my virginity like it was a toy. Fear of not ever seeing my family again mixed with the fear of pain that I won't be able to get out of fills my lungs.

"Master! That is my fucking name." He growls, his hand cocks back and I practically spin on impact. 

"Yes, master!" My eyes brim with tears, knees buckling. "Please don't hurt me anymore....."

 

 

Now, I reach up towards the leather collar before being turned around.

"I want you to build me dinner. Can you cook, Donatella?" 

Every true to myself fiber in my body wanted to burst out laughing at his word choice but as soon as my eyes looked up to his deep penetrating gaze the humor was sucked out of me like his eyes were vacuums. My gaze fell. 

The collar is yanked back from behind causing me to look up at him, "That collar reminds you of that contract you've signed. It states that you're my property- my slave. I seemed to have asked my property a fuckin' question."

"Yes, master. I can cook..." The words feel alien, feel like I'm stabing myself in the heart as I give in to him.

"Looks like you're getting the hang of this!" He grins in a giddy manner hopping back with two swift claps.

My eyes fall down to the floor again almost immediately greeted with the top of his head as he falls to his knees. The clank of metal hitting each other greets my ears and I feel the coolness above my ankle. He tugs causing me to wince. 

"Make dinner for Seven. I'm having guest! You shall behave. I do not accept disobedience on front of guest. Do I make myself clear?"

A shiver ran up my spin, "Yes, master." 

Alright then. He leads me into the kitchen before clasping a lock onto one of the chains in my ankle cuff to a clasp in the floor. A key is pushed under his shirt dangling from his neck. 

"One of the guest is allergic to mozzarella cheese. Avoid the use. I'm craving something spicy. Get to it." He smacks my bottom sending a sting to my still sore lower parts.

I walk to the stove, listening like an obedient puppy as he briefs on the setup of his kitchen before stiffly walking out muttering something about being done in three hours and not trying anything stupid with the food.

My logic was to poison the food, people keep cleaning supplies under the kitchen sink, yes? But, in the room I could only hear the camera not see it. What if I'm being tested? 

My eyes fall to the scrapped up palms of my hands before I put them to work making a spicy chili- doubt brewing in the pit of my stomach due to the fact that I don't know what anyone likes and Benedict seems to have a temper. 

Thoughts swarm my head, especially ones circled around why I'm being so obedient. Why haven't I fought back, dug in the fuckers eyes and ran screaming bloody murder until someone called the cop? I know that I don't like bleeding sex, forgetting how my virginity was taken from me but remembering pain as the man continued to get off with my body. I know I don't like being degraded. I know that a change this quick is making my insides feel... Dizzy? I know that having sex before I had ever been kissed makes me feel like a tool. But I can't bring myself to actually fight not wanting to be with him.

"You're done. Smells delicious." A voice is behind me. "You should make something for yourself and six more of there's not any left after you set the table. I, the seat at the head of the table, will have the most. Each other bowl should be equal, three on each side. After, come to my room. I need to fix you, you're filthy." 

I swallow hard. "Yes, master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is confusing! Hope its a good read nonetheless and that you have a good week.
> 
>  
> 
> I also feel like I only write notes because the story looks weird without them....


	11. Chapter 11

He allowed me to leave the kitchen watching me carefully as I set the table with the informal dinner. His eyes only came off of me when his phone tinged with a notification.

"Ten minutes to get you all dressed. Come!" He smiles at me, the first genuine smile and the short time we've been together. Stepping to follow him without thinking I'm tugged and face plant into the ground. I had forgotten about the restraint of my ankle. 

"Oh yeah!" He chuckles as an, "oof," pops from my mouth. 

He strides towards me lifting me to my feet and guiding me to the kitchen making me pick up the chain as I go. He leans down to unlock my ankle and the chain while my eyes wonder to the handle of a knife sticking from a block of wood. My heart speeds up as I think about the possibilities, my hands tingle almost feeling the handle in my palm but my face falls. I'm not capable of hurting anyone even if he is treating me as Benedict has. 

"I'm so glad you didn't try to take one of those knives! You've gotten yourself a break. I'm aware I've been rough but I just need you to know that I expect true obedience." Benedict reaches for where my eyes previously had been, he pulls. The block comes up with his had. "Its a fake!" 

I gasp taking my lip between my teeth, "oh..." 

"Cool, huh? We're wasting time. Come. The others will be here soon." 

"Y-yes master." I choke out. 

 

Benedict dressed me in white fluffy ankle socks and a white cotton dress. He pulled my hair back into a bun, disobedient curls flopping into my face and around my ears. He didnt bother to fix them. He didn't bother removing the black color placing a black flower within my curls.

"Oh! So plump and.... How brown you are makes that white freaking beautiful. Be obedient and I won't hurt you, yes?" 

"Yes master." I glance up to him through my lashes just as the door bell dings. 

"Come, come!" Benedict gently cradles my hand in his guiding me towards the front door, he places me about three feet in front of the double doors before swinging them open.

"Welcome, Cameron!" Benedict booms, a blonde man next to a very noticeably underweight woman with long straight blonde hair to her white sock covered ankles are greeted. Her eyes stay in the ground. 

"Hello mister Benedict," her voice flutters through the air lightly as she bows. When she looks up she takes a very light step backwards seeing me. We were dressed near identically the only difference being that the flower in her hair and color were baby blue make her seem kind of like Cinderella with Rapunzel's hair. 

Confusion scrunches my face together.

"Donatella! Say hello to our guest and pour them some wine!"

"Help the new girl Okrah!" The blond man growls rolling his eyes as he, not so gently, nudges her forward. 

She comes to me tugging me to the kitchen quickly, "Dear! How old are you? You are too young looking!" 

"Sixteen..." I whisper in response, she's talking before I'm able to continue.

"Y-you tried to sell your virginity at sixteen?" She gasps taking a bottle of expensive looking wine out of a cabinet. "It must have been important. I'm 24! That's still considered young to these men. Sixteen seems to push that by so much. Have you been broken in? Are you trying to run away? Rumor has it that Benedict is among one if the worst. Some of these are just wannabe dominants. Mine though, Cameron. He's a true Dom. He's not into Daddy little girl though he let's me call him it if he's in that type of mood. He has another girl and she's mute. He makes her get pregnant for couples and gives then the baby. Its weird, yeah. But, he's still nice. Such a sweetheart. He loves aftercare, its my favorite part of sex basically. When he took my virginity he cleaned me until I squeaked. Until this day I don't shower without my Teddy! He is so ni-" 

A fluffier looking lady scurries inside, she's bigger than me, rounder and adorable. She looks like a cute bunny. She's almost like a fairy. She's shaped like an upside down pair. So beautifully plump with legs that pointed down into tiny feet. Her hair is dyed green and tied into a fish braid to the bottom of her neck, "Oh. Benedict's new slave? I'm Nora, thats Okrah. She talks an awful lot! We need to hurry before our owners get angry so I will brief you. That contract you signed at the auction is no longer valid. These are the, uhm, 'big boys' if you must. They own that auction, like a farmer owns cattle. What they say go, they're practically over the authorities. They have friends in high places. You mustn't try to get away." She begins helping Okrah evenly distribute wine, "There's twelve of them. All with their own kinks. Jerold is the worst but he isn't coming today and there's three that never appear. You have no hope running away, like me, we too plump to be running out there. It'd be like beheading a chicken-  
running blind! Aha. Just please the men and you won't be replaced." 

She nods as yet another woman walks in, wrinkles scattered her face, "What are you slaves talking about!? We need our alcohol asap." She giggles in an oddly angelic manner.

She looks like an evil queen in any Disney movie, an aura of darkness surrounding her, "Steven! Show these ladies how its done!" 

"Yes, mistress!" A scrawny mixed boy scurries into the room swiftly filling wine glasses and motioning us out of the kitchen.

"He killed his last," a warm breath brushes my ear before two glasses of wine drop into my hands. I watch Steven sashay away two glasses of wine in each of his hands skillfully held so the vine of the glass is exed into each other but not spilling. The alcohol licking the lips of the wine glass threatening to spill but not fully getting there.

"Finally! Donatella! I must show you off to our guest come. I scurry to Benedict's side, heart thumping in my chest so hard its shaking the glasses within my hands. I now feel safer next to Benedict than to the people who are dressed as me. The glasses are taken from me and given to the men that seem like they're all leg.

"You've met, Cassandra. She's a real drag. Thats her sub-" A snort is heard from a brown headed girl dressed like me- her collar and flower being black in color acting as the difference as well as the spikes. Tattoos looked as they covered her small lettering against her neck, hair way too short to cover it. Her white gown was ripped stylishly unlike everyone else's and instead of the fluffy white socks she wore spicy white boots and black fish nets.

"None of you are real Doms, don't even go there. Damn. She looks beat!" Her almost golden blue eyes stay on mine before she winks letting her pink tongue run across her deliciously plump lips.

The room is hushed, the people in the same gown as me eyes all hit the ground as if wanting to sink, everyone else's eyes hit the redhead. I stare at her in awe. She stood as if confidence was her middle name, she sends a wink

"Christopher you should gag your little brat before I have to do it for you." Benedict growls next to me, his hand wraps around my wrist in a tight grip. 

The air feels like its sucked out of the room as the man from the bar Chris throws his arm over the brunntes shoulders smirk gracing his almost thin lips before falling when his eyes land on me. 

"Ms. Ruby Rose. I will spank you. Who's is she?" His voice is abrupt, dominant, angry once he addresses me. 

My legs quiver under me and I feel.... Aroused? My lips fall apart. I stare between the two people that could be models. Benedict puffs his chest out before stepping forward gripping the collar around my neck restraining my breath. 

"You're fucking hurting her!" A growl erupts from behind everyone. My hands shoot up to my neck as I'm whipped around with Benedict, my gaze becomes hazey as Christopher speaks again though I can't make out the words as I trying gulping in air to send to my lungs. 

I hear a scream as my eyes flutter shut, my body isn't allowing me to give in throwing automatic hits behind me as my throat feels like its being crushed.

 

"You fucking asshole." I hear, I gasp deeply shooting up  
from a lying position as I try taking in air i thinkbi need, bumping heads into someone.

"Ow!" I scream pain shooting through my skull. "Oh, you fucking assdick!" I growl in anger my hands cupping my head. 

I try sitting up again only bumping into the brick wall again, out of habit I whimper and let my hand shout out, "Move, Jonathan!" I gasp before leaning over and dry heaving as the world begins spinning around me. My brother's name comes before any thing else causing me yo flush red, I'm happy of my color. Knowing that its not as obvious to see.

"Who the fuc-" Benedict growls, a hand tugs at my hair. 

"Why are you fuckers so violent," a deep but rumbly voice sends shivers through my body my chest tightening. The tug on my hair and voice sends a jolt of pleasure to my sex 

"Oh go-" A pleasures moan pushes passed my lips just as my eyes gain the ability to peel apart.

I'm met with green blue eyes, golden green blue eyes, and light green eyes, along with blue eyes.

Thomas. 

Ruby.

Benedict. 

Chris. 

I scurry away and look to Tom. "I want to go home..." I whimper tears brimming my eyes. 

"Have you not fed her, mate?" Christopher growls turning to Benedict. 

"I told her to make her own food once everyo-" A fist is thrown into Ben's face.

Hands are on my face as my eyes are tightly held shut not wanting to see Benedict's anger. 

"You guys are scaring her!" Thomas growls stopping the commotion in the room before pulling me into his lap. My head is cradle in his chest engulfing me in a chest that smelt like my own little heaven. The scent inatantlt calmed me holding me into security as I'm rocked like a baby in the arms of a man I barely knew. Wet fingers brush my cheeks starting me until I notice that the fingers are wet from my own tears.

"You're okay princess, daddy's here. I'm here." My heart swells in my chest, fingers curling into the fabric of Thomas's shirt as I will my eyes back open. All I see is him. His eyes are warm only focused on me as his arms cradle me like a child. I ignore the weird use of pet names just watching the true gentleness on his face. 

"You're beautiful" he murmurs before allowing his lips to brush mine, my heart jumps in my chest right as in yanked away by my tender head into pure hardness. 

"She signed my contract!" A growl sounds, fireworks spread to the tips of my fingers as my mind stays lingering on the thin gentle lips that graced mine.

"What is happening?" I whimper tears brimming my eyes again.

Christopher reaches his hand to my cheek, lifting my eyes to his. Anger blazing within his eyes.

"Is.... Is her lip busted?" The girl, Ruby, asks angrily.

My face twist into confusion.

"What the fuck?" 

"Strip her." 

"What?" I gasp, scared. "Please no?" 

"Shut up. You aren't being spoken to!" Benedict growls slapping the back of my head erupting a whimper.

"Strip her, Ben!" Chris growls.

"No."

"She's damn near broken and you've had her for a day what did you fucking do?"

"Strip her!" 

"Fuck you. She's mine. I do as I wish." 

"Benedict. Strip Donatella right fucking now or so help me god I'll pull your anus out of your goddamn mouth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day! Hope you enjoyed. ^•^


	12. Chapter 12

I had been stripped, Benedict's chest held out like he was the king of my body. Technically, in a way, he was. He owned me and he seemed proud of just that bit of knowledge as he let me stand in my birthday suit in front of the strangers. My eyes stayed on Thomas feeling the absolute safest under his gaze. My heart pounded and my fat thighs rubbed together, the top of them slipping against each other as between my legs practically leak for Thomas. 

"She's bruised..." Soft fingers electrocute my eyes down to big beautiful eyes. Puffy pink lips graze my skin causing my insides to melt at the color contrast. My dark brown skin under her smooth beautifully pink lips. She had placed a kiss along my waist over a dark purple bruise that was obviously by hands.

"You're beautiful." The words brush my skin like a butterfly kiss before her eyes look back up at me through long thick brown lashes. Fingers brush my inner thighs my breath hitching violently in my throat. Tingles flutter through my stomach, butterflies filling my insides like they belonged there.

"Oh my god..." I gasp lightly trying to step back from the electrifying touch of the stunning short haired woman. 

"Don't touch my property!" Benedict growls yanking on the girl's hair, who was called Ruby earlier. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Tom growls, hands moving to place me and Ruby behind him.

He takes a stand that tells that he is ready to fight if the chance arises. Christopher is next to him a glare penetrating Ben's soul. 

"She signed MY contract. She is mine." A growl escaping Ben's lips as he addresses the two defending men. 

"You're ruining your contract rights." Christopher grunts glancing at my bare body, eyes lingering on my extra chub thats adorned with tanned stretch marks. 

Hands find my face lightly brushingbover my lip causing a sting, "Di-Did you w-want-I." Blue eyes are all I see as Tom places himself in front of me watching my face but still stumbling over his words. His throat clears. "Did you want him to hurt you?" 

"I-" It was my turn to stutter.

What I assume was only last night seemed astonishing. I was taken in by a very attractive man who was supposed to take my virginity. He was what I expected an actor to be. He was off, not wanting anything to be shared publicly unless he could control it. And when we got in, how he was slightly aggressive did turn me on. As the night progressed, how avoided foreplay for my first time. Taking me without any precaution until the blood that pooled around him wasn't just from the stretch of my hymen. I begged him to stop but he didnt, only choking me and seeing my pleas to stop as beckoning moans. Treating me like a toy. But maybe that was sex. I knew what BDSM was, I knew some people were into Masochism. Maybe Benedict was and thought I was too. Maybe he wasn't trying to hurt me as he did.

"I-" my eyes look to Benedict. "It hurt," I whimper looking around at the faces in the room. 

Tom falls to his knees caressing the fat thighs I had. "Spread your legs for me, darling..." He whispers over my naked sex watching the curled hair that lead into a line over my opening. It was my fancy way of shaving, but it was always for myself. 

"You didnt even let her shower, did you?" Christopher says in a way that tells he rolled his eyes.

A kiss is planted into the curls, a growl vibrating from behind me but its ignored by Tom as his lips trail down giving him a struggled gasp as reward from me. My lower lips are pulled apart by pale fingers, "Oh fuck..." Is uttered under me. My eyes are locked in the reddish brown locks. The hair that color is noticed more and more each time I see it.

"No. She hasn't showered. She's almost fucking swollen. I'm taking her to the hospital. Fuck you and your damn contract Ben." Tom is on his feet instantly. A glare that screamed death at Ben.

"I fucking dare you. I'll have my lawyers on you in seconds." Ben growls walking towards Tom 

He's stopped by Ruby, "Calm down....."

"Fuck off you dumb Bitch! She is mine!" A hand crosses her face and in a frenzy, he's attacked. Angered men punch at Ben causing commotion loud enough to get the men and other identically dressed women (and the occasional man) to flood into whatever room we had been gathered in. The owners start grabbing at slaves muttering and grumbling at them. A handful of identically dressed people flood to the commotion trying to pry Chris and Tom from Ben. 

Dumbfounded, I stare and slowly shuffle towards a Shocked Ruby. When she notices me next to her, kneeling with my small brown hand laid against her Rosey but pale cheek. 

"Donatella...I'm so sorry you ended up here"


	13. Chapter 13

My hand held out to ruby pushing my fingers through hers. The softness of her hands stunning a blush into my bronze colored cheeks. She tugged me outside through the identically dressed women and their demanding superiors that stilled attempted to help with the hassle. They glanced at Ruby and I, then continued on trying to break up the comotion. She led me only until the outside of Beneficts beautifully sculpted home where we found a spot on the ground to reside. Her arm came around my plump waist pulling me against her side. 

"I sold myself when I was nineteen. I'm twenty-three now and I loved that decision. I came to love that horrible decision because of the person who bought me. How he speaks to me and treats me is phenomenal. I needed money and Chris gave that to me through the auction, without the sex. He understands I'm a lesbian so I signed my rights over to him willingly, knowing it was one of the best decisions I could have made for what I was." Her thumb strokes the back of my hand.

"What were you?" 

"An addict." 

"An a-addict? Of what?" 

"Name it and I was probably addicted. He paid for my rehab. Encouraged my sobriety. Didn't lay a damn finger on me. Not even when I hit him after I relapsed. When I killed his dog because I was hallucinating I'm some shit that was laced as well as drinking. Name it and he helped me through it and has been patient since day freaking one." 

"Why are you telling me this?" 

"To show you that your decision wasn't dumb. You had your reasons to sell yourself. Maybe more logical than mine. My logic was if I dressed up as every rich guys fantasy- a school girl, of course- they would buy me with enough money that I'd have a life time supply of drugs. I just really wanted to die early I guess. But I was given something different. Something unexpected that changed my life into the best thing that happened."

"Benedict will not be the best thing to happen to me."

She chuckles and squeezes me into her side, "He was for me. He bought me. Chris bought me from Ben." 

"Can he buy me too?" I gasp turning towards her with pleading eyes. The thought of that windowless room scared me. Having to surrender myself to a man I was scared of made it worse.

"Sadly, Ben has gotten that loop in the contract covered. It'll be harder but have hope. I'm getting major déjà vu from the time a lady told me about her similar situation." 

"Is your cheek okay?" my mind rolls over to the slowly bruising flesh on her face and she shrugs in response not even flenching when my fingers land on the appearing bruise.

"Yes, mom!" She swats my hands away and I giggle glancing to her beautiful eyes.

She leans forward cupping one of my cheeks in her hand a smirk on her plump lips.

"Let's go girls." Chris clears his throat from behind us. Thomas and Benedict stand behind him. Ben's fist shoved into his pocket as he glared at the both of us. 

"Who is she riding with?" Ben grumbles like a child who wasn't allowed his way.

"Both are riding with us. You need to clear your head." 

Thomas adjust a gray cover in his arms before stepping towards us.

"Fine. Just hurry up." Bened- Master rolls his eyes and continues passed all of us to a red luxury car.

I had been wrapped in the fuzzy gray blanket and carried to a car where I willingly rest in the oustandingly scented arms of Thomas. My eyes couldn't stop scanning over the beauty his face possessed and taking deep breaths of his warm scent that made him seem absolutely edible. He was sculpted like a true god. Both my eyes and nose agreed to the statement. Despite the thin pink lips and a dark aura his personality was soft his hold on me remained strong. Protective. Loving, even. The brown curls tempted my fingers to stroke through them, break them to create more or see if they'd hold their figure- spring back if they were pulled. But I could bring myself to attempt to do so only to be rejected so I remained captivated by his model like appearance.

But it, his hold and this day, furthered my confusion. Everything happened so quickly and I was never given an explanation as to what my life was to be, now that I signed a contract that I had failed to properly read. 

My virginity was taken, I should have been returned to my life. Helping fix the debt that the farm was in and going back to my flying pigs and annoying siblings. I should be glaring at my Father's wife, who forces us to call her mother, over a lunch of fresh fruits. I should be conversing with Aria- my best friend- about how my night was. How sex with a freaking actor was. And she would be telling me her thoughts on it. She would be trying to convince me of something that I hadn't even thought of then we would cuddle together and watch some movie- probably Moana for the six hundredth time- with chips, soda, and ice cream until we see the sun poke out from behind the perfect American home that's three doors down from her own. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be wondering if I was raped or not. I shouldn't be confused on what all the ladies mean by their rants to me. I shouldn't be referred to as a slave and take it so easily. I knew their intentions weren't racist though- I was the only one of a different physical race in the house.

"Donatella. I asked if you were okay." The voice caressing my ear sends pleasant summersaults through my belly.

"I want to go home..." I whimper in response to Thomas. 

"I know." He tries brushing the tangled curls from my face only getting his fingers tangled in the thick mess, he tries to discreetly remove them. 

The action earns a tiny smile from my lips.

The car slowly stops, my eyes squeeze shut before I hear Ruby begin to murmur something about a hospital. 

"We aren't legally able to turn her into a hospital anymore Thomas. We've signed contracts too." Chris turns in the front seat sadness falls on me along with his eyes. 

"We just have to figure something else out." Ruby groans. "Where is Ben?" 

"I swerved away from him, this buys us very little time to think of a plan on what to do about Don. She'll definitely die if we just let her be with Ben." Chris puts the car back into a slow drive, the road shifting from asphalt to dirt. 

"Or go insane." Ruby mutters.

"Death's equivalent." Tom grunts tucking my expanding hair covered head under his chin. His hand rubs the skin of my back through my shirt then accidentally touches my skin igniting a flame through every inch of my body. He clears his throat and shifts in his seat. 

"We can't take her from Ben." Ruby sighs from the passenger seat. 

"Not legally. Not unless he gives his rights to own her up." Chris grunts, "we all know how likely that is with his growing obsession."

"Or if he was no longer capable to own." Thomas speaks up causing an atmosphere of silence to protrude the night and car. 

"S-so dead?" I whimper glancing to Tom's eyes.

Even through being brutal towards me I don't wish him death. Maybe temporary harm but definitely not something long term. No one deserves to die, definitely not by another person's decision. 

"Or deemed mentally incapable of taking care of himself." Chris whispers with a chuckle.

"Great!" Ruby giggles. "We have to make a famous actor look insane! Brilliant." 

"I'm still confused.... Why can't you just take me home?" I cry trying to rip from Tom's arms.  
He holds me still twisting his fingers into the bottom of my hair.

"He's taken you as his. To our organization you are property- to law enforcement, Even with heavy fight, you've signed a contract that agrees so as well. Wether he forged your signature or lied about the contracts contents or not. You're now property to him. To the world. Thats all you need to know." Chris speaks up glancing into the rearview.

"So... The bid? I sold my virginity... Tom... You didnt want me to? You got angry!" 

"I know, Don. I got angry because I knew what it was and the possibilities. I practically own a share! I didnt want you in this position. You're a special girl."

"Would me being illegal help?"

"Illegal as in not passing the age of consent where you were sold? No. You were taken into a bordering State. One who's age of consent is sixteen. Like any other girl who sold their virginity in our business not meeting the seventeen year mark." 

"Why would you start something like this" 

"All for different reasons." Chris grunts.

"Mine was to give money to people directly. Charities aren't always as they seem so I rather had given money to the people. Unrefundable." Thomas smiles, like he's enjoying the memories.

"Why sell, b-buy sex?" I squirm from the bundle I had been secured in.

"Ben's idea." Chris finally shuts off the car leaving us in complete darkness.

"Now that you're finished getting your answers... We shou-" 

A hand smacks down on the driver's side window smacking in an unrhythmic beat.

I gasp and jump into Thomas's arms quickly wrapping my own around his torso clinging to his shirt. He rest his warm hand against my head shushing me.

"What are you shits doing!?" Ben growls cupping his face as he lowers it to the window to see inside.

Tears start to spill from my face onto Tom's clothes as the voice twist my insides in terror. 

"I want to stay with you guys." My voice comes out muffled into the neck of my holder.

"I'm sorry, Darling. No." 

"Give her back!?" Ben growls again, louder than before. With his request Thomas begins to pry me off of him causing me to shake with sobs as I try to reach out to hold him.

"Please no..." I cry before being jolted back into the arms of the man I now have to refer to as my master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! ^•^


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for very spaced out updates. I plan to update more in the upcoming weeks and today, to try and make up for all the time I've missed, hopefully with longer chapters than this.

Master held onto my hair yanking me from the warmth of the blanket, and even more importantly; the warmth and scent of the most beautiful man in the worlds hold, the feeling of a flame being held igniting in my scalp as am affectionate loving hold turns into a turtoress one. A hold that makes my insides quake with fear from a man I had not even known for a week. From one decision I decided I was old enough to make when I wasn't smart enough to make it. 

"Ya can't take her to a hospital. The contract hasn't been followed through." 

"Huh?" Ruby perks up, her ears practically itching into a pointing position at the information that I couldn't see the importance of;  it was already signed after all.  

"My lawyer's got it. Don't try being slick." Master scoffs,  his hand moving down to grip my arm, stinging sprouting from the pierce of his short but sharp nails into my skin. 

"Then what?" Chris scowls.  

"It's none of your damn buissn-"

"It lawfully, and literally is part of my damn buissness!" The roar in Tom's voice makes me feel like I'm the one that did and am doing wrong. 

My eyes stung with tears as my gaze lingered through the car remaining on Tom who is just removing himself from the seat and inserting himself into the conversation that is fried in aggression, my breathing quickening slightly with anxiety.

"I'm very sorry, master," I whimper trying to find a way to get a gentle response out of the bipolar man and to wiggle everyone from the yelling. 

"I said no speaking unless spoken to!" Master roars before throwing me away into a sobbing heap behind him as he struts around the car,  pulling Thomas closer and yelling that the contract is being put into motion and how it'd be faster if everyone back down and let me be his slave.

Both Chris and Ruby join in the yelling, screaming at the harsh man about differing things: abuse, attitude, degradation, assault, naivety, and any other word they seem to see is fit enough to say in front of a grown man even in the presence of females and whatnot. 

My eyes burn regardless off my clear analization, but the tears halt. Sobs still escape me covering the fact that my eyes have locked onto beauty. In the scene behind me, which my eyes have glanced cautiously towards, I find the still yelling Benedict and find my way into all fours as not to be seen. I crawl towards his still living vehicle, biting on my lip to silence my sobs.  The crawl seems slow,  and I barely know what my goal is towards using the car. I have no real experience driving, I had phases of loving car games. My fingers itches towards simulation but I was never behind a wheel.

The thought that I never would passes through my mind as a shot rings through my ears, a loud one. One that crushes my heart because I know the meaning behind the gun. I had heard it from indoors, much softer because of distance, when my Dad had to put down any animal that was too sick to sell or eat. Or when coyotes or fox came eating feed that belonged to the animals that we needed to bring in revenue.  The shot meant that a life was taken, maybe not for as good as a reason as the one my Daddy had, but a life was taken. 

My glance is slowly moved backwards,  back to what was previously the scene of Benedict screaming at Tom And everyone else screaming back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've been well and enjoyed! Also, since I haven't updated since Thanksgiving I hope all vacations- and holidays, as well as normal days and lives are spectacular. The world needs a lot of people that have the attitude of having a good day. :)
> 
> Does anyone have an inquiry about who was shot?? Hopefully there's not a long wait towards the answer. *-*


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re having a good day. :)

The scene had become the audience, they all stared down at me, each beauty sculpted face clear of any blood and harm. Fear is written within the eyes of all but Ben’s. He is the one who is holding the gun, a smirk so small you’d miss it if you were to just glance at the man, twisted upon his lips. He had shot so,done and everyone was too shocked to help. Even I, who stared back at the group of models. They all stood in shock staring down at my crawling body as if I were the one who was shot. Tom begins to tip toe towards me, ignoring the evil man with a gun; a gun pointed my way, as if he were entering his mother’s kitchen after the hours she had told him no. His eyes are soft and I see the blood on his shirt after I let my eyes fall from his own captivating ones.

“A-Are you okay?” His voice is in my ear, almost instantly. A soothing hand on my lower back rubbing in small, gentle circles.

Confusion whips towards the surface of all the swarming emotions that are controlling my mind. Before I ask why he’s worried a pain ripples up my spine, one that knocks me onto the ground to scream in agony from my crawling position. 

“G-guys, it’s spurting..” Ruby gasps cupping my cheeks in her soft hands. 

My screams interrupt anything I would be able to hear if it didn’t feel like lava and blood was pouring from my throbbing ear drums. 

I could barely register the nameless body thrown on top of mine, my vision had become a blur in one eye through my pained tantrum; blocking me from my ability to see the scene around me clearly. It looked as though a tear had gotten stuck in one eye and not the other, allowing me to see a smidge of wildly moving people. My ears were ringing blocking out the sounds of commotion that belonged with their movements. The tips of my vision darken and before I know it the consciousness is drained from my body. I was stuck in a mass of confusion and pain.

***

Waking and jolting up into a sitting position rattles my insides, physically making my body vibrate back down into a laying position, as soon as the intercom buzzes. It felt as if, instead of clearing my throat for clogging mucus, I needed to clear my chest. Breathing hurts; as if a sharp knife was being plunged with each shaky breath I needed to take, and each breath felt as if it resulted in me needing even More air. In short; I could not breath. I was back in the orange and black room. 

“What the hell is wrong with your head? Lay down slave! I’m coming to punish you for giving me so much trouble your first day too.” The intercom booms in the terrifying voice that belongs to the person who now owns me.

My heart falls into my chest and I move to try and hide before he has the chance to make it to me but moving shows that I’m sitting in my own blood; blood that’s pooling from my legs and from some other place I couldn’t pinpoint, and that the pain I had been feeling before blacking out was only minor. The hurt would never amount to the physical and mental pain that came with the fact that when I tried to move my legs they didn’t cooperate. Noticing that they couldn’t cooperate lead me to realize I couldn’t feel them in the first place. It’s not something you notice, you don’t physically feel that your legs are attached to you on a regular basis but when you don’t feel them you realize that you’ve always felt your limb being attached; you just don’t notice what you have until it’s gone. My legs remained on my body, my arms too and I felt the deep pain and connection towards my arms; yet, I couldn’t move them either. I could move my blurred vision and look down to pointed out blurred blobs, and living with needing glasses I knew they were my feet; the feet just didn’t feel mine as it is supposed to. 

The door to my dungeon is opened. Ben struts into the room unzipping his pants and taking my bloodied body as his, once again. I his body presses into my abdomen but I felt nothing lower. His hands move my legs as he needs to, to plunge into me. All I feel is buzzing pain all over, and pins and needles deep within myself. I felt the sting of his fingers in my cheek randomly when my eyes closed and I heard the sound of him pressing into wetness. I smelled the strong iron, and slight fishy smell of my period blood being used as his lubricant. I felt the crescent shaped marks find their way into my cheeks as he gripped my jaw and held my tears, fear filled eyes on his face. If my blinking was too long he’d dig his nails and himself deeper. But I felt only the pressure of his weight on my abdomen and higher, nothing lower. 

And when he left I felt broken, and every form of alone imaginable. 

He continued his precedure whenever he felt the need feeding me bits; just enough of everything to keep me alive, plus vitamins. The week had passed and the only indication I had gotten that it had been a week was the fact that my period had came and gone. And when the time had reached two months I had known for the same reason, my period didn’t come every month. It skipped one maybe more depending on how I was mentally. 

Benedict had started coming less and less, him moving me during his sessions serving as me keeping away from bed sores since I couldn’t move myself had ended. He came stared at me took pictures stuck an IV in me and left, only coming to switch out the drip when it rain out. VBefore the ending of my first week I had started hoping he’d come. I hated him. With every fiber of my body keeping me alive I truly hated him, but the sight of sunlight behind him as he walked into my cell and the smell of whatever he had decided to scent the house with gave me something to hold onto. It symbolized freedom of my mind since being physically free had been stamped impossible when I realized that I was somehow paralyzed from the waist down.


	16. Chapter 16

I was no longer the object of obsessive possession to Benedict. He had people come and use me, mostly only touching and forced handjobs or jerking off onto my broken shell. Occasionally he allowed them to finger me, digits of numerous people invading the cavity that seemed to no longer belong to me. And the people that came in wearing expensive attire were given the opportunity to force a boob job onto themself. Cupping the tenderness of my breast in hands with so many different textures, colors, and holds and forcing a cock between my squished breast to smack my cheek. 

Tears no longer came. I just stared blankly at the clock since being on the verge of dehydration all the time didn’t give me enough saliva for it to not hurt to talk, I didn’t have enough energy to beg them to stop.

Today a red headed woman had taken me, it was usually men but she gave me what seemed to be an external physical check up then dressed me with a strap on and rode it. Shortly after her departure Benedict had entered the room and kneeled in front of me. 

“Do you see now that if you are not loyal, that is a worse offense than you disobeying me? You have been good. No attempts to take out the IV or worse so it’s time to get you off of the paralysis...” 

Everything he had said after had left my mind as I began to sob, tears streaming from my eyes and into pools on the sides of my head. I was medically paralyzed. Not:really, genuinely, needing to live in a chair with no possible way of escaping Benedict paralyzed.

“I’m so sorry master.” The words come out so hoarse my own ears perk and almost run away from the foreign sound. My voice had been one of the things I had needed to love about myself since skin color and size seemed to be so brutally targeted and hated on massively regardless of actual beauty of the person who was of color or ‘fat’.

“I know, slave. They’ll wear out in a couple of hours. Sleep will help you.” 

His hands tuck under me and flip me onto to my stomach, not at all gently(and in actuality I almost burst my head on the cement wall he basically threw me into trying to flip me), before leaving the room allowing sleep to consume me. The thought that him touching me, so platonically- even through the hint of disgust, was the closest thing I felt to being a person again since I had ruined my own life with my own stupid mistakes. When my self degradation and harassment had died down and lead me into slumber; I dreamt about laughing as I stood in a group of cute friends, holding a spoon previously filled with ice cream on my tongue. 

***

 

When I wake up I’m sat in a bathtub Benedict behind me scrubbing the grime of however many: days, weeks, months- built up on me, my hand moves and a smile lines my lips. My fingers with, now clean, uneven nails wiggling in my sight at my command. And I sigh. The simple facg of being able to sit up and move the fingers on my own body not only makes me smile, but it makes me become tingled with a warmth that can only be described as happy.

“You like that?” 

And like that the warmth is gone. Horror flashes through me and I flinch with apologies, for my smile and nonwanted sounds, spilling from my still chapped lips.

“I meant fingering you.” 

My eyes stare back at the scary man. The man who I thought was a good choice, at first. And my eyes water once again falling back into the sadness that my reality has become. I realize that there is no heaviness to my legs like there was to my arms;

“I can’t feel my legs.” 

Benedict huffs in annoyance yanking me from the tub and throwing me into a nightgown. 

“I’m so sorry, master..” A whimper falls from my mouth, genuine terror that he’d be mad at me knotting in my stomach. 

Within minutes we’re out in the cool night air. In front of the home that is a beckon of light in the stark black night. The grass is so green and looks like it was recently hydrated with rain. The smell of the air proving true to the theory of previous rain. He carries me to the car glaring and grunting randomly but he does not speak to me. He does not even look at me and I feel like I’ve been burnt. “I’m so so-“

“Shut the hell up!” 

My mouth shuts and the movement sends a sharp pain to my head. His foot presses onto the gas the car visibly accelerating making me want to reach for my seat belt but reach and don’t find it. It’s noticeable that his leg is out straight flattening his gas; something I was taught to never do through all the simulations I played. Confusion floods me, blurs of color blasting past my eyes. Partially from the speed and partially from my vision being limited from the loss of a contact those many weeks ago and my glasses being at home; where I should be. What is he doing going so fast? My breath speeds up slowly. Refusal to speak because I don’t want to end back up in the cell taunts my brain but wanting to live teases my tongue. And that’s when sirens sound. The lights flashing red and blue into the vehicle.

“You say a fucking word and I’ll kill the officer.” The car lessens on the accelerate. But with how fast the car is going I am positive that pulling over had taken longer than it was supposed to. Even more so when I saw the blur off two white cars with red, white, and blue blurs that are obviously sirens sat on top. 

My vision is bad, at this point of abuse both my contacts have become disposal somewhere. All I saw was the blur of a person walking towards the vehicle. Anxiety riding the pit of my stomach. Bile rising to my throat to bring forth to the intense shot of pain to my head I had felt earlier. Instantly, the shell that serves as my body is limp in the seat and as the officer begins to ask for Benedict’s license and registration my body slides down the seats into convulsions.


	17. Chapter 17

An obnoxious beeping is the sound I wake to. My eyes open to see the darkness of a room with windows during the daytime. Dark but not pitch black. The ceiling I stare up to is speckled with dark spots through its grey-whiteish color. The slight sweet, woody smell of pinesol wafts up into my nostrils making my head roll back with a moan at how amazing clean air smelt to my neglected nostrils and brain. A woman in light blue scrubs walks in the room catching my attention. Soft waves are evident in her hair, her brown eyes are almost so dark they could be black. The darkness of her eyes deceive by the sweetness of her smile as she leans over me and adjust my bed so I’m leaning up. “Hello darling, a doctor will come, soon as we find out who we can call to consent for you. You seem to be a famous girl.” A soft laugh comes from her lips. “There’s been, like, five famous people asking to see you by themselves. You’re a pretty girl so there’s no surprise there. Although kinda young.”

I smile, something I haven’t even remembered existed as things start to begin to process in my brain. Also something that I hadn’t gotten the chance to fully do between selling myself so idiotically to a damn stranger, for so much money, but even more pain. To being raped so viciously by Ben then molested by man others. My brain sinking in on itself and sitting on all my emotions. 

“How are you feeling?”

A shrug is the only response given. My brain is slowly waking up from being dead to the world and the pain that comes with it. It felt as though I had physically felt it become alive again and I hadn’t even noticed it’s death.  

 

 

 

A tap on the door sounds from behind the working nurse, her small frame covering the door opening not allowing me to see even when she chances a glance back her petite hands on the drip bag gently. She looks back at me with smiling eyes, “Are you comfortable giving a statement to an officer?”

My eyes bulge out of my head at the opportunity to and my head shakes viciously before my hand reaches out to the quickly retreating nurse. “Could I have water?” A wince is laced in with the sentence as it feels like blood coats my throat.

“The doctor will talk to you later.” Pity flashes in her pitch black eyes. “I’ll check on you in an hour.” She precedes to exit the room turning her pity into a soft smile.

An officer with short red hair comes to the side of my bed, a smile planted onto their face. “Hello Miss. Marsh. I’m Con. Are you aware of your rights?” A man in buissness attire is stood next to another officer.

“I thought Miranda rights were recited with an arrest?”

“They apply regardless. You have the right to an attorney if you aren’t comfortable answering my questions and you can refuse to speak with me. Even more so because my pronouns are They and them and refusal to my service could be because of personal beliefs. Do you wish to speak with someone else?”

“No. Thank you.” My voice is still hoarse but I suffer to talk with the officer. Ready to ask for a way out of my predicament.

“You’re aware you were pulled over because of speeding? Once our officer had gotten to your window it is reported that the person driving had made a move towards you, already seizing. The officer at the window had signaled for back up from his partner, me, and his coworkers in the second vehicle to attend to the speeding and your seizing. This is when he was shot, then attacked by the man driving the vehicle who had ran. To arrest him we need a clearer discription, the officer isn’t able to give it to us. Are you willing?”

“An actor, he ki-“ 

“Ma’am, excuse me,” The man in the suit stepped forward holding his hand up towards the questioning officer. His voice lowers as he comes beside me, “Donatella. You are legally obligated to not speak of your contract with anyone regardless of the situation without the contract’s repercussions. The man was legally your guardian after you signed over your rights and they have not and cannot be given back to you. Continue but do not speak of the relationship, or anything happening within the relationship to the anyone, including the officer.”

“Benedict Cumberbatch.” My eyes fall into my lap remembering being told about the possible retraction of money towards the Marsh and taunt of killing my family which were my repercussions. 

“ _The_  Benedict Cumberbatch?” 

I nod in response. Tears blurring my vision further. I still needed my glasses.

“Are you done bombarding my patient with questions? We’ve figured out the guardian situation and she needs to be prepped for surgery immediately. 

My heart speeds up, “What?” 

“I need to explain with your guardian present.” 

“Thank you.” The two officers smile and tamale their leave, a glare of mine is set onto the buissness man. 

Anurse rushes in behind the doctor and whispers to him, his face keeps a monotone expression before he nods and three people rush towards my bed and start an obviously practiced precedure. 

“Donatella. I’m aware this must be scary but we were given permission to perform the surgery on you. 

“I-will you fix my legs?” 

“Hold on. Can you not move them?” 

My head shakes and worry blends onto the doctors face. “Move her to emergency right away.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

I was never put under Anastasia for anything, my dental record was mostly perfect- and hospitals were like a fairytale to me; fake. But things can change so suddenly when you least expect it. I’ve needed a hospital more, in however many months I had been captured for, than I have in my sixteen years of living. And while I believed Anastasia was a miracle for putting people to sleep, I didn’t believe that it worked as quickly as movies and television shows portrayed it to work. I was proven so wrong that my laughter woke me from the sleep it had so quickly tucked me into, remembering how I had barely counted to three before drowsiness had taken over every function I knew to control. 

My eyes stayed closed as laughter shook my shoulders from the bed and my arms cradled my jiggling stomach as to stop the tight knot forming from how hilarious  _falling asleep_ had become _._

“Don, girl, you okay?” 

My eyes almost pop from their sockets at how quickly they opened, only to fall closed again as I imagined a cartoon version of myself having her eyeball making a suctioned _**‘**_ _ **POP’**_ before rolling down my chin, breast, stomach and onto my lap then _wink_ up at me. Then the thought of how eyelids would fit or work around a lone eyeball brought the tears that rolled from the corners of my eyes and down each side of my face. 

“Ella...” 

A soft chuckle is heard under my laughter as I kick my feet trying to calm down. “Can we get the doctor so she doesn’t ruin the stitches?” 

Hands are pressed onto my shoulders, and I’m met with the beautiful greenish blue eyes, almost like murky green water with sun dazzling it’s heat an light upon it. He was such a beautifully sculpted man, if I was any type of artist him being my muse will provide me with such wanted art I’d be a billionaire! No need to sell sacred, loved parts of myself for money. 

“Calm down beautiful....” His voice is absolute perfection, and within the icy feeling of the air my insides feel like a pain right out of the oven. I feel like I’ve stepped into a steaming shower after speeding hours outside shoveling snow, toes frozen to my socks- and socks frozen to cheap winter boats. Feeling as though the tiny bones in my toes are made of ice and my blood is snow. 

“I’m sorry, sir.” His face twist into something I can’t put my finger on, before he straightens himself as the doctor approaches my bed. 

“Any pain?” They ask with an empty smile.

I wasn’t even aware where the surgery had been performed, that’s how pain free I was. And also how drugged I was, my body felt like legs when you’ve sat on the toilet too long. 

”None at all...uh sir.” My eyes stay locked on the tall standing monument that is Thomas, oddly wondering if my tongue would feel like snow, the staticky buzzwhen a cable problem occurs, if I ran it along his sharp cheek bones and jaw. 

Almost so intensely that I completely miss the two people sitting wordlessly behind him: Ruby, and Chris. 

“Well, in a few days if you’re still- "

”We have a home doctor. Thank you, but I’ll just like the bill.” Tom doesn’t even acknowledge the doctor with his eyes, they stayed locked on me as if I were the only thing in the entire room that was valuable enough to gain and hold his undivided attention.

”I wish it were that easy, Mister Hiddleston, but I will need the contact info-“ 

Ruby stands and smirks, “I’m here. I’ll go fill out the paperwork with you now.” 

“Fair.” They both exit the room silently but I see signs of a conversation as they descend down the hall. Ruby remained in the same attire she wore when all the.... _slaves_ had been obviously forced and made to wear the night that I was destined to prepare chili for my owner and his guest.

”Is Master coming back?” Both Chris and Thomas gape at me. 

“I own you now.” Thomas scowls. 

“You- you didn’t want me to sell it-me in the first place. Why would you buy me?” 

“I can’t kill the contract Benedict made you sign. But since he is wanted, his possessions are no longer his. But I do have to follow our companies rules. If Benedict has not made you sign the secondary contract- giving you freedom if he can or will no longer take care of you- you’re just rebought with the same repercussions and rewards he had promised you those months ago. Your farm is booming too, economically.”

”You’re my master now?” 

Thomas nods, then sighs coming close to my bed just looking at me before coming even closer. 

His arms scoop me up, and before I know it I’m craddled with my head tucked into his neck- my neglected hair scratching at his face but the hand caressing the small of my back suggest he doesn’t mind. I become extremely self conscious. Sitting like this squiches, my not flat, stomach into rolls and it’s obvious that I’d been denied soap for a good while. He adjust us and settles in the bed, absolutely not caring that my stomach has rolled up- suckling on the hospital gown. One arm is tucked under me, resting on my bottom as the other caresses my unshaven thigh. Cellulite and all, in his grasps. After a few minutes of his hands, so slowly roaming my body as if making sure I’m okay I allow myself to relax against his chest and he stiffens and lifts my face up to his looking into my eyes as I move them away, staring at the scruff on his chin.

”Look at me.”

My heart speeds up as I obey his order, a fire roasting my insides once again.

”You’re like a bird with a broken wing, so delicate and vulnerable. Ready to be taken in and fixed with love.. so symbolic. Absolutely breath taking...”

His fingers on my chin tighten before he pulls it forward while lowering again, once again his warm lips press against mine a moan escaping my mouth at how gentle this touch is compared to every other touch given to me previously.

”Oh..” I pull away from him glancing at the smirking Ruby who has a bag slung over her shoulder, obviously ready to go.

”There’s a bigger bed a home, where we need to be heading since you’ve been released into my care.”


	19. Chapter 19

The car ride is eventful; somewhat eventful, anyway. I didn’t get shot again so that will always be a plus when I get out of a car safely.

Thomas is like a distracted schoolboy, his hand found its way to my thigh too many times for it to be accidental- it felt good to be touched because of a possible want of the heart, not lust. It oddly made me feel beautiful to be brushed against, and his touch made me  _forget_ every other person to ever look or touch me; erasing pain. Soon my fingers are tied to his well manicured hands; kind of tired of his touch that was taking too long to get where I wanted it. My crooked dirty nails run along the low cut nails his hands held, my brain telling me that I don’t have to be embarrassed because I genuinely wasn’t allowed to shower, therefore the dirt under my nails was not voluntarily caked under there. The pinkness under his nails was so pretty when placed with the pale tanness of his skin. Imagining his hand lifting my thigh as he plunged his cock deep inside of me made me shift in my seat, but I could practically feel his thin short nails digging into my skin as to not lose control, nor let me float from under him. 

“Thank you for not letting anyone else buy me, sir.” The sentence was said without thought, probably trying to erase the image that is twisting a knot of arousal in my lower stomach.

His soft, thin, pink lips turn up towards me before his head tilts- like a confused puppy. A wink falls on his face before he leans forward wrapping his long arms around the drivers seat, and around Chris; the one driving. “How much longer?” He whines childishly making me giggle. 

Ruby, on the other side of me leans forward, wrapping her arms around the empty front passenger seat. Then bellows, “HOW MUCH LONGER, DADDYLICIOUS?” 

I glance at the three of them, all with smiles tangled onto their majestically sculpted faces. And something so, breathtakingly, stunning stood strong under each facial expression of happiness that reached their eyes. It was so rare and captivating to see. True love and respect for one another, something that I had always fantasized about as soon as I knew what romance, and love was and made a meaning to. I was almost entirely cliche, I wanted a- someone- to love me with all their heart and being. To never: rather want to even look at someone; because my happiness was the only thing they were looking for, and to come home with a smile on their face and walk through the house; just because they want to see me. Someone who buys my body spray and sprays it on their clothes or sheets when I’m not around so they could get a whiff of me and feel and _be_   _happy._ I wanted someone who would be as crazily, happily, comically, genuinely, mystically for me as I desire to be for them. I wanted a fairytale. Thomas, Chris, nor Ruby probably weren’t all these childish love expectations I held. Though the trio seemed to love each other and hold loyalty towards each other close to my dreams. This shared smile-  _that_ exceeds regular day societal, stereotypical love in itself held so much more love than most people lower themselves to receive because of loneliness, a good heart, or even more devastating reasons. When the world was broken, they were fixed; and fixated on each other. It was so beautiful, there was no tension; just love.

“Did you just use my nickname; for him? I’m fucking _hurt!”_ Thomas huffs- breaking my state of awe then leaning back into the seat, crossing his arms tightly over his thin but seemingly strong chest like a toddler, Ruby following on the opposite side of me. 

“Do you only have two kids, or are there more at home?” I whisper to Chris making him smile back at me. 

A smile that showed interest in loving me, too. 

“Sit still, idiots, before we get pulled over.” Chris chuckles, one of his hands reaching back to pat my cheek gently. His glance in the mirror is on of a guardian and I get Locke into it, hairs standing on the back of my neck. 

Ruby pulls on my hips, “You’re no exception, idiothead!” 

I’m thrown back onto the seat, playfully, a soft burst of air rushing from my lungs.

I laugh, Thomas joining in with, “Better work on your name calling miss.” Tumbling from his tongue.

Fingers dig into my side, beginning to tickle me. 

“Oh my god don’t! What if my stitches tear?!” They abruptly stop, I’m not even sure who it was.

“I’ll staple you back together!” Ruby laughs, wickedly. I see her nose get longer and her skin turn green- a flash of lighting turning a corner of her face purple as she cackles again; eviler. 

My entire demeanor freezes as I stare at her before trying to climb onto Thomas, wanting to get the farthest from her.

”Baby girl, you do need to sit still.” His tone shifts from playful to protector.

“But-“ 

“There’s medical stitches too.” He laughs.

“Whatever,” I pout, sulking the rest of the way to their house. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Smile ^~^


End file.
